Daydreamin'
by thedeliverygod
Summary: She'd be lying if she said she hadn't woke up smiling, almost accepting the dream as real in her half-awake state until reality kicked in. And even now, completely awake, she still found herself curious and she hated herself for it. It had felt so real and she couldn't stop touching her lips, ghosting a finger across them again before finally tearing herself out of bed with a huff.


**Got an anonymous prompt request on Tumblr asking for Hiyori dreaming about kissing Yato and the chaos that ensues inside her mind afterward haha. So this is the result! It took me a few days, but I finally got it done. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Daydreamin'_

Hiyori stared up at the ceiling in disbelief, running two fingers across her lips. It was just a dream and yet, she still felt tingly and warm. But now that she was awake, the comfortable feeling had faded away into a flushed face and her heart nearly pounding out of her chest.

' _Yato?'_

Her dream had started out innocently enough, with them just walking around the city and talking about something. She couldn't even remember what it was, now, but she did remember that they were laughing quite a bit. Yukine hadn't been with them either, which was relatively unusual but not altogether unheard of, so she didn't linger on that fact for too long.

After a while of walking around, they found themselves in a park and Yato had suddenly kissed her. But in her dream, it felt completely natural; like they had done it a thousand times before even though in reality she'd really only had that one terrible kiss with Fujisaki. The kiss in her dream was everything she thought her first kiss would be like; soft, gentle, even a little bit romantic.

The part that didn't make sense to her though was that it was with Yato. She had never thought of him _that_ way before, other than the time his father had the audacity to ask if she was in love with him and she was sure that he had only said that to mess with her.

But she'd be lying if she said she hadn't woke up smiling, almost accepting the dream as real in her half-awake state until reality kicked in. And even now, completely awake, she still found herself curious and she hated herself for it. It had felt _so real_ and she couldn't stop touching her lips, ghosting a finger across them again before finally tearing herself out of bed with a huff.

She was going to pretend this dream never happened.

"Hiyoriiii! Glad I caught you!" Yato jumped down from a street lamp, both of Sekki's blades held tightly in one hand.

She jumped backwards and let out a yelp as he landed in front of her, "Y-Yato!"

He reached up to scratch the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Revert, Yuki."

In a bright flash of light, Yukine appeared and gave an apologetic smile as well, "H-hey."

"Hi, Yukine-kun." She let out a breathe of air, "It's alright. Don't worry about it, Yato."

Glancing around at their surroundings, Yukine titled his head and asked curiously, "Oh, are you not coming to Kofuku-san's place today?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I'm having a pretty off day. I was going to text you when I got home to apologize for having to skip our studying session."

"You starting to get sick or something?" Yato leaned in to study her closely, causing her face to start to flush.

"N-no. I mean, I don't know, it's possible." She avoided his eyes and corrected herself, adjusting the sleeve of her blazer, "Maybe I've just been working too hard lately."

She looked back up as Yukine answered, "It's no big deal if you need to take a day or two off, Hiyori. I understand."

"Thank you." She smiled and briefly hesitated before starting to walk forward, "I guess I'll see you later, then."

"Hey, wait." Yato reached out to catch her shoulder and she looked up at him with wide eyes, "Is there anything we can do?"

Hiyori quickly shook her head and flashed another quick smile before hurrying forward again, "I'm okay. Thanks, though."

Both Yato and Yukine watched her continue walking for a moment before Yato stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down to his regalia with a frown, "Wonder what's up."

Yukine gave a wide shrug, "I dunno. She didn't seem too upset about anything to me, I think you're overthinking it."

"Maybe." He admitted with a blink before turning the other way, "C'mon, let's go home."

After a few days had passed and it had become clear Hiyori was deliberately avoiding him, Yato had turned into a complete whiny mess. Rolling back and forth on his futon, he asked loudly, "Did I do something!?"

Yukine groaned from the other side of his room, where he was trying to do the section Hiyori had suggested to him through text message the day before. "Probably." He answered honestly, not bothering to look over to the god.

Yato let out a loud sniffle, asking quietly, "Do you know what it was?"

"No." He flipped to the next page of his notebook, "I don't have time to monitor everything you say to Hiyori on Twitter and your text messages, so maybe it was one of those. I mean, you say stupid stuff to her out loud all the time too, but I can't remember anything recently that would have made her more creeped out by you than usual."

He let out another whine, "Why do you have to be so mean to me, Yukine? But I guess I can look over that stuff…" He pouted as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"I'm just telling the truth." Yukine sighed and finally looked over to him, "You're not pestering her about this, are you?"

"No… I mean, I've asked a few times if everything's okay and she keeps saying yes. So I don't know what to do." He held his face in his palm as he scrolled through his phone, a genuine frown on his face.

Yukine dropped his pencil and tilted his head back, "If she says she's fine, then either she is or she doesn't want to tell us about it. So there's nothing you really can do unless you want to make her feel even more uncomfortable about whatever it is."

Yato raised an eyebrow at that and looked up from his phone, "So you _do_ think something's wrong now, too."

"I _guess_." He groaned again, "But if it was something serious, she'd tell us. Just because we're friends doesn't mean she has to tell us literally everything. Maybe this is something she's better off talking about with her girl friends or her parents, you know."

"But it doesn't seem like she's avoiding _you_ , or Kofuku, or Daikoku—it seems like she's only avoiding you guys when I'm around… So if it's something I did, then I want to know how to fix it." Yato sat up and put his phone back in his pocket before standing up and making his way across the room.

"Wha—where are you going?" Yukine jumped up too, following after him, "Don't just go to her house unannounced!"

He slipped on his boots, "I'll knock first, I swear. And if she tells me to go away, I will. But I want to see if she'll talk to me." He slid the window open, beginning to crawl out.

"If she kicks your ass, don't say I didn't warn you." Yukine slunk back from the window, "I'm not going, that's for sure."

He turned his head back, giving a slight glare, "Didn't want you to, anyway."

Yukine rolled his eyes before starting to wander back over towards the table, "Whatever."

With that, Yato stepped out onto the roof and slid the window shut behind him. Already starting to lose his resolve, he took a breath before starting off towards Hiyori's house. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he was desperate.

Even still, he almost turned around a couple of times; including after he had already made it to her window, so he was thankful he had her curtains were closed as he debated with himself internally. Still, he eventually went through his plan and tapped on her window lightly. He heard a noise, as if Hiyori had spun around in her chair, but only heard silence following that. "…Hiyori?" He called out nervously.

He heard her take a breath, followed by an annoyed tone, "Yato, what are you doing?"

"Can I talk to you?" He rested his hand against her window pane, lightly pressing, "…Please?"

He heard her walking before he heard the sound of her curtains being pulled back, and he took a step backward as she appeared in the window.

Pulling her window open, she gave a concerned look, "Is everything alright?" He noticed she had changed from her school clothes into a loose fitting sweater and sweat pants, her hair pulled back into ponytails. Her hands still resting on the edge of the window, she commented quietly, "You sound pretty upset."

He took a step forward, straddling her window sill and exhaling loudly as he leaned back, "Well, yeah. I am, cuz it feels like you're avoiding me."

Hiyori's hands immediately fell to her side and she looked down shamefully, her lips parting, "Oh."

"Just tell me if I did something that upset you." Yato looked back out the window, "The awkwardness is killing me and it's not really fair to Yukine, Kofuku, and Daikoku that you're avoiding them just because you don't want to see me."

There were a few seconds of silence before he heard her swallow, stuttering, "I-it's not, I know. But it's not that I don't _want_ to see you… and no, you didn't do anything."

"Then why?" His eyes flickered back in her direction and he sat up a little straighter, waiting desperately for her answer.

Hiyori hesitated, taking a step back from the window and asking sheepishly, "Do you want to come in? It's kind of cold with the window open..."

"I don't know, are you avoiding the question?" He tilted his head and his eyes narrowed.

She raised her right hand to grip her left forearm, still facing away from him, "I'll answer, I promise." She took a small breath, "I'm so sorry for making you feel like this."

"Just go ahead and explain." He bent his knee and propped his elbow atop it, resting his chin in his palm, "That's all I ask."

Hiyori shifted away from him again, making sure to hide her face, "It's just that it's such a ridiculous reason… and I honestly didn't mean for it to get to this point."

"Ridiculous or not, it would help a lot if I knew what I was dealing with here." He gave her a tired stare, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"I had a dream about you. And even though it's something that will probably never happen, I keep thinking of it every time I'm around you and I get a little uncomfortable." She explained quietly, adding, "I thought I would have gotten over it by now."

His hand fell into his lap and he sat up straight as he felt a jolt move through him, "O-oh." His jaw pulled tightly into a frown, "About the sort of stuff I used to do, I'm guessing."

Hiyori immediately whipped around at his suggestion, "What? No! No, I would never worry about you changing back like that."

"Why else would you be scared of me?" He muttered in response, his eyes still cast downward.

"I am _not_ scared of you." She corrected firmly and took another step closer to him.

He reached up to run a hand through his hair out of frustration, "Well, you're gonna have to spell it out for me, because I'm completely lost."

She turned her head, but otherwise stayed in place, "I had a dream a-about…" She hesitated and took a breath, her voice lowering even more, "I had a dream that we kissed."

"And that… made you scared of me?" His voice lowered too, but it was more of a whine in despair, "Was it really that bad?"

Though she was bright red, Hiyori looked back up and growled, "I _just_ said I wasn't scared of you! Were you not listening?"

"But it was still bad." He pouted, tracing his finger along the window sill.

"I—I didn't say that, either." She answered after a brief pause and he looked up at her curiously.

A grin taking over his face, Yato swung his other leg into the room and turned his entire body towards her, "So it was good, then?"

She turned even darker, stuttering even more as she took a step back again, "I-I'm not sure, I don't really have a frame of reference s-since my first kiss wasn't exactly one that I wanted to happen…"

"Did you want this one to happen in your dream?" He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, leaning ever so slightly further into her room.

"I don't know. It was sort of sudden." She answered honestly, reaching up to cover her face, "It felt natural, like it wasn't the first time."

He slid off his boots quietly, placing them down on the floor below him, intrigued, "Really?"

"Yeah, so that's why I've been avoiding you. Because I start remembering the dream and then I get really embarrassed about it." She let out a sigh through the small gap between her hands, "But like I said, I didn't think it would take me this long to get over it… I thought it would just be a day, maybe two at most. So I'm really sorry."

Yato slipped down into her room, keeping himself a small distance away from her, "Apology accepted. But y'know, you've kinda got me curious now."

Hiyori let out a squeak in response, "What?"

"About us kissing; whether it'd be like in your dream or not." He folded his arms, staring at her thoughtfully.

" _Yato_!" She twisted away from him, keeping her hands firmly over her face as her voice quivered, "I shouldn't have told you…"

He took a breath, sobering up a bit from the distress in her voice. He took another step forward, his voice soft, "Sorry. It was just a stupid comment, but what I meant by that was… are _you_ curious? Is that why you get embarrassed by it?"

"I-I guess so. But it was something I never considered doing before the dream and I don't want to give you the wrong idea when it may not really mean anything…" She trailed off, her hands beginning to lower ever so slightly so that he could finally see a little bit of her eyes.

"How long will you keep avoiding me if you keep thinking about this dream without any sort of answer, though?" He sighed heavily, "I mean, the reason I'm here right now is because I pretty much already hit my breaking point with this." He scratched the back of his head, "Which I know isn't much, but… I dunno. Would it help if I promised not to take anything personally if you were curious enough to try?"

She lowered her hands more and he could see her face was still bright pink, "Well, considering what you _just_ said and other things you've done in the past, that seems a little too risky to me."

He lowered his head shamefully, regretting his snap decision teasing, "Listen, I don't like that you're avoiding me, but I hate seeing you upset even more. And, yeah, I guess we both know I'd be lying if I tried to pretend I didn't have feelings for you but—seeing you happy again is the thing that's most important. So I'll do whatever I can to make that possible."

Hiyori took a minute, letting all of his words sink in before she finally answered in a voice that was just above a whisper, "Fine, I—I'll do it."

"What?" His eyes widened in surprise, not sure he heard her right.

"I'll do it." She repeated in a huff, "Just… close your eyes and don't look." She tried to say to say it as authoritatively as possible, but her voice still shook as she finished.

Yato blinked and parted his lips, considering saying something before he decided against it and shut his eyes and mouth firmly.

Hiyori tentatively moved closer to him, keeping as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't know just how close she was yet. She still had her hands partially covering her face and she could feel how warm her cheeks were underneath her fingertips, but she felt a slight relief when she got close enough to see that Yato wasn't fairing much better. He had been so confident just a minute ago, and now he seemed just as nervous, if not more nervous than her.

It actually brought a smile to her face and the smallest surge of confidence, enough that she reached out to touch him; one hand at his neck and the other cupping the side of his face. He tensed under her touch momentarily and held his breath for a moment before letting it out again, his shoulders falling under the light pressure of her forearm.

Not long after he felt her hands reach out to touch him, he started to occasionally feel her small breaths against his skin in a few different places, as if she were studying his entire face closely. Eventually, he had to ask, "What are you doing…?"

He heard her make another high pitched noise before she commanded, "D-don't talk either!"

His lips curled into a small smile at that, though he obeyed her wish. And finally, he felt her hand reach behind his neck and nudged him down towards her. He could feel her hesitate for a moment before she pressed their mouths together lightly, remaining there momentarily until she parted her lips and started to pull away. At least until he reached up and blindly grasped her arm, leaning her back in towards him as he kissed her softly.

This time she stayed, returning the kiss timidly as she tried to imitate his movements. And even though it was nowhere near as smooth or effortless as it was in her dream, it gave her all of the same feelings. It was warm and comfortable, and on top of that she was completely enveloped in his smell, something she hadn't even imagined in her dream. It was almost overwhelming; all of those sensations at once, it was a miracle she had managed to keep her balance—or maybe that was only because Yato had pulled her closer and held her.

When he finally broke the kiss, she covered her face once again before hiding it against his chest, in immediate disbelief that she allowed herself to do such a thing but still too comfortable to pull away from him.

"So?" He managed to ask, despite being a little bit breathless and somewhat in disbelief as well.

She took a breath before answering against his shirt, "Not quite the same as the dream, but still nice."

"I'm good for something, at least." He gave a small laugh before letting his hands fall back to his sides, "What now, though?"

Hiyori raised her head slowly, sheepishly asking, "I guess keep trying? Maybe we should close the window, first…" She took a step back from him and moved to shut it.

"What?" He stood dumbfounded, watching her with wide eyes.

When she turned back around, she answered quietly, "It wasn't quite like the dream, but it was close, so maybe after a few tries it will be…?" Her voice trailed off as she leaned back in towards him, resting her hands at his shoulders as she looked up at him.

He swallowed, his face growing warm again, "I-if that's what you want."

"Only if you want to." She looked over his face careful, studying his expression.

"I do, I just—you—wow. " He took a large breath before he concluded, "I think I'm going to go back to not talking, or else I'll probably ruin this. I think I'm the one who's dreaming now."

She giggled, reaching up to touch his cheek, "No, you're definitely awake."


End file.
